Everything you do, I'll be watching you
by 19Gleek94
Summary: Santana is going to miss several episodes starting with "New New York". Read my version as to why here.


This story is my entry for the seventh round of the Glee Wiki Tournament which I'm participating it. Our assignment was to write about our least favourite character. That is definately Santana for me, and since Rachel comes next, I decided to write about rachel, too. Since I'm writing about my least favourite characters as well as my least favourite friendship on the show, I really believe I fullfilled the assignment. :3

I will NOT continue this story, but I still hope you enjoy it, and welcome any feedback, be it positive, or negative.

* * *

Rachel Berry was a nervous wreck when she returned to the safety of her flat at 11:30PM. Rehearsals for "Funny Girl" had been ridiculously frustrating today. She had left her apartment in Bushwick as early as 6:30AM this morning, since Rupert Campion, the producer of the musical, in which she had gathered the female lead, always tore strips off everyone who dared coming as much as five seconds too late. Just that today he had been the one to be late, since, according to him, his car had broken down. Rachel had rolled her eyes while he had explained. She thus had pretty much wasted her time sitting around from 8AM to 11AM, and of course Rupert had insisted that they add the time at the end of rehearsals, which means they had finished at a time when trains didn't drive to Bushwick regularly anymore. She had thus been sitting around in the cold for what seemed like an eternity, which was the reason she hadn't gotten home until now.

As if that weren't enough, her partner Paolo, who played the lead along with her in the musical, had bruised his leg during practice. Rachel had thus been assigned to rehearse with his substitute. Unfortunately he was nowhere near as capable as Paolo was. He had stepped on her feet many times, and had even thrown her over twice. Rachel had the feeling she'd been wasting her time the whole day. She had tried to confront Rupert over that, but he had quite rudely told her to shut up and to stop acting like a diva.

She had felt like a world class idiot when she had called Kurt to tell him that they wouldn't be able to make dinner together this evening as arranged. Kurt had sounded disappointed, but had assured that he understood.

Rachel called her best friend's name as soon as she entered the door. "Kurt?" She yelled. No response came. Rachel assumed he was spending the evening at his fiance Blaine's apartment instead, which he shared with his best friends Artie, Tina, and Sam.. Rachel sighed. It looked as if she would have to dinner alone this evening. "Worst day EVER!" She said to herself.

Well, she decided to have a shower before eating anything. She had saved that for at home in hopes of getting to her flat earlier that way. She immediately went into the bathroom, stripped off her clothes, and got into the shower cubicle.

She sang while letting the water run over her body. She had to use being all alone to her advantage somehow.

Don't Stop, Believing

Hold on to that feeling

Streetlights, people

Livin' just to find emotion

Hiding

Somewhere in the night

Rachel was very focused on herself, and didn't notice that someone else had entered the bathroom. She only noticed them once she could see their silhouette through the shower.

"Kurt! You're back!" She exclaimed as she turned off the water. Expecting her gay roommate to be in the bathroom with her, she pulled back the shower curtain.

And she screamed. A girls she didn't recognize was there with her. "What are you doing here?" She yelled as she hid behind the curtain again. "Get out of my apartment."

"Calm down, Berry. It's me." The girl said. Rachel recognized the voice immediately.

"Santana?" She stuck her head back out of the shower. Now that she looked closer she realized it really was her Latino friend. She looked very different compared to the last time they had seen each other, however. Her hair was blond now. Rachel hadn't even considered her other roommate being in the flat, since she had been gone for the past few months.

Santana was losing her patience with Rachel. She had spend months outside of town because of her, and now, the very same day she made her comeback to New York, she made it all in vain immediately.

Santana was busy staring at Rachel, she didn't even realize that the Jewish girl was talking to her.

"Santana?"

"Huh?" The Latina asked, torn out of thought.

"Are you listening? I said that I'd love to hear what you've been up to these past couple of months, but would you please wait outside, so that I can finish showering?" She said that slowly, as she wasn't sure Santana was listening.

"Of course, I'll go out. Don't think i was peeping, or anything." The lesbian overplayed her insecurities.

"Thank you." Rachel pulled her head back into the cubicle, and turned the water back on. Santana sighed as she left the bathroom.

Much to her frustration, this encounter made it aware to her that she had been wasting the past couple of months. She had fallen for a girl who had dated no less than four different men.

Rachel walked out of the bathroom several minutes later wearing a bathrobe. Santana caught herself staring at Rachel's legs, which were visible at the bottom.

"I still haven't eaten. Should we cook something together?"

Santana nodded. They prepared a pot of rice, and zucchini dressing with it. "So, what have you been up to?" Rachel asked as they had sat down to eat.

"I've been in Massachusetts most of the time." Santana explained.

"With Britt?"

Santana nodded.

"How is she?"

"Doing fine, I guess. She said she hated MIT when we talked in May. But I think she feels well there now. At least they're not using her as a human calculator anymore."

"That was your doing, wasn't it?" Santana nodded again. Rachel knew that the Latina got feisty if someone treated her friends, or in this case ex-girlfriend, badly.

This brought Rachel to her next question. "So, how are things between Brittany and you?"

Santana only answered reluctantly. "We're... okay? We're maintaining a solid friendship, I guess."

Rachel looked visibly disappointed. "So, you're not..."

"No, we're not back together, Berry." Santana realized how angered she must have sounded, but she couldn't help it. Rachel had no idea how much of a torture talking about her love-live was to Santana right now.

Rachel looked visibly disappointed. "I'm sad about that. I really always liked you two together secretly, and I had hoped you'd get a happy ending."

"Well, it's not gonna happen. We've both moved on, so might we please change the subject?" Santana feared for a moment that she might just have let something slip out. What if Rachel asked who she had "moved on" with?

Luckily, Rachel just seemed huffy about the response she had gotten. "Well, sorry for hoping the best for you. If you'd rather, let's just finish our meal in silence, okay?"

As proposed, they ate up their dinner without saying another word. Santana was almost sick at heart. She'd undertook this whole journey and spend her time with Brittany at MIT because she had hoped she would forget about Rachel while being gone. But right now she realized that her feelings might even be stronger than before.

"I'm sorry." Santana said as she had eaten up.

"Sorry for what?" Rachel asked huffish. It was typical her to not let things go before she got a big apology.

"I'm sorry that I was being my typical mean evil bitch self to you. I let my evil twin sister snixx out on you, and it wasn't right. Although you can be a nuisance, I don't want us to fight again on my first day back here."

"Well, I guess that was supposed to sound sweet." Rachel said. She knew that her friend barely apologized to others, and that it meant a lot when she did. "I'll forgive you this time, but only because I figure you're still buzzed because of Britt." She then had to yawn.

"Yeah, it's because of Brittany." The Latina happily took on.

The two roommates next proceeded to clean up the dishes. Santana didn't fail to realize that Rachel kept yawning the whole time.

Once they had finished cleaning the kitchen, Rachel proposed: "So, how about we watch a movie next?"

"Are you nuts? You almost fell asleep drying the dishes. You should be sleeping already, and not come up with such crazy ideas."

"Come on! I haven't seen you in months. Let's just hang out together for another bit."

"Rachel, I don't feel like it." Santana said truthfully, not only because it was late already, but because she felt more uncomfortable the longer she spend in Rachel's presence.

"Come on!" Rachel plead. "I'll let you choose the movie."

Santana sighed. "Fine, I'll watch something with you." While Rachel was jumping and screeching "Yes", the Latina was sure that she'd ultimately regret this.

Santana's choose to watch "Fight Club", a movie she claims helped forming her evil twin sister "Snixx's" personality. Rachel grimaced a little at the choice of movie, but agreed to watch it.

While they were waiting for the movie to start, Santana kept talking to Rachel. "Anyway, how have you been while I was gone?"

"I'm so glad you asked." Rachel answered excited. "Life here is amazing. Sam, Tina, Artie, and Blaine live just around the corner now, and we hang out almost every evening, and it's always so much fun. You missed awesome times here, Santana."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Are you drunk? I hate Trouty Mouth, Stubbles McCripple-Pants, girl-Chang, and the gay twins." Santana and Rachel both knew that Santana was exaggerating. She just didn't care as much about either of them. While saying that, she thought to herself: "You're the only one here I really care about, Rachel."

"You'll see. I'll reintegrate you starting tomorrow." Rachel said complacently. Santana sighed. "And Funny Girl is going fine. It's just today, ugh. Don't even get me started." Rachel continued.

"What happened?"

"Agh, my hypocrite of a producer. He freaks out at me when I'm five seconds late, but today he comes much too late himself, and makes me work with these crappy understudies. UGH!" Rachel complained. Then she yawned once more. "But it doesn't matter." Much to Santana's shock, Rachel leaned in and flung her arms around the latina's head.

"What are you doing, Berry?" Santana was feeling a mixture of short taking, and attraction.

"I'm just so happy to have you back." Rachel mumbled. She seemed some state of semi somnolent. "It's what I'll remember this day for. Not for how crappy rehearsals were."

"Ugh, thanks hobbit." Santana said. She was glad Rachel was so tired, because that meant she wouldn't realize her blushing face.

"Well, now that we've cleared that, would you mind laying off my shoulder?" No answer came. "Berry?" Santana assumed her friend had drifted asleep.

This left Santana in a situation that made her want to cry. Her crush was so close to her, and yet so far. Why did Santana always end up falling for girls she couldn't have? It was Brittany all over again. Except that Brittany had shown clear bi-curiosity, while Rachel clearly didn't.

She had gone to visit Brittany at MIT for only one reason: She had hoped that when she returned she'd have gotten over Rachel, and that she could continue the old life she'd loved in New York again untroubled. But she realized that this hadn't worked out. Santana was tearing up inside. What was she going to do?


End file.
